Snogging You
by muahaha1524
Summary: Luna and Neville's first snog(s).


**This is the only fanfiction I have written so far that is nnot connected to my other stories. All my other stories happened, like, you could say books of a single series. This is a solo one shot. XD They still get married in the future though!**

Luna awoke from such a deep sleep, she couldn't move herself for a few minutes. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself up and observed the still-sleeping prisses she bunked with. They were the ones always stealing her stuff and spreading rumors. One time, she put muffs on, silencio'd the door, and pulled out a baby Mandrake, passing them out. Then she lightly obliviated them so they would not remember it was her, and merrily went to sleep, knowing that they would be late to every class the next day, and first period was Potions. All thanks to Neville, of course, and she still was not caught.

Speaking of Neville, she had a D.A. meeting that afternoon, according to her galleon. She had a strong, undying crush on him, and last year his longer, curlier hair almost made her publicly display her deepest secret; the fact she liked someone. This year, though, he was just as handsome in her own opinion. The lovely thing about him was there was no competition. Except Hannah Abbott, who made it clear she was in love with him, but seemed over it now.

Snow swirled outside her window and dawn's first light peered in, but covered by the darker, white, snowy clouds depositing percipitation everywhere. Her intelligent mind swarmed with science and mathematic facts. Luna loved her ability to comprehend so much more than others. She slipped out of bed, switched the heater in the middle of the room on, and closed her curtains so she could change into jeans that flattered her, of course she only wore them for comfort, and a long-sleeved baby-blue shirt that was rather on the form-fitting side and complimented her silver eyes, which matched her very light blonde hair. After lacing up boots, she put her radish earrings and butter-beer cork necklace on.

Noticing that her time for relaxing no-one-is-awake-yet-and-the-great-hall-is-empty breakfast, she quickly ran vanilla lip-gloss on her mouth and splashed her face. She grabbed her latest_ Quibbler_ and rushed out the door. She quite unfortunately left her bound parchment notebook on her bed, where anyone could read it. Olivia and Kristeen saw it in no time. In the hall, Luna was taking her time at the Ravenclaw table, very slowly consuming a bowl of oatmeal. It was Saturday, so why rush? She was busy daydreaming while she fiddled with her blonde-oak wand that had dark etchings of plants near the base. Quite simple, just how Luna liked it. When she reached into her shoulder bag for her notebook, she found it was not there.

She always kept her notebook with her because after daydreaming, she needed to regain awareness of what was happening that day and if she needed to be anywhere. Since there was a D.A. meeting that day, she had girlishly doodled his name while in a daydream, right next to D.A., which no one knew what stood for, thank goodness. But if she did not have it, it was in the dorm, which is where Olivia and Kristeen are, and they should be waking up about now. She nervously glance at the entrance of the large room, where people started lazily trickling in. She felt herself go slightly red as Neville slouched in, unaware of any attention. Her heart sank when her roomates came in giggling, pointing at Neville and whispering, her notebook in their hands.

Right when Luna stood up to grab it back, she realized it was too late. They walked over to him. Oh, no. They were actually going to tell him? Luna knew that going over there now would be embarrassing herself. She usually didn't care, but this was different. She picked up her bag, stuffed her wand inside, and sped from the room. At the entrance, she looked over her shoulder, nervously, at Neville. He was looking straight towards her. All the way over here, she could still see the pinkness surfacing on his cheeks. Quite adorable, really, but Luna tried not to think like that. She turned back around and sighed, walking from the room. She left and exited the castle, rushing away to the thestrals because she had some shoes, for once, and liked going down there, but couldn't without shoes now that it was snowing.

She dropped her bag on a dry spot underneath a tree, pulling her scarf tighter and pulling her colorful hat further down her forehead. She collected a few dry sticks, which took a while to come by, and swished her wand silently as a warm fire lit itself. She fell to her knees beside it, sitting on her bag to keep her back end dry. Near hyperventilation, she thought about what this meant.

For one, he could hate her for it and be utterly scared of her, permanently avoiding her. Or, he could still be warm around her, but request she does not do anything or say anything regarding her secret. Lastly, he could entirely feel the same way and ask her to Hogsmeade for butterbeer later in one evening. She hoped with all her heart that he would aske her to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer. Her breathing grew louder and a tear stung her eye. He was her only friend! He was her very best friend! Was it unusual for a circumstance like that to end up with her falling in love? She realized that Neville being scared of her was equally probable with him loving her back.

If Neville started avoiding her, it would be back to square one. No one to talk to. She remembered one term inbetween Christamas and Easter break, she hadn't spoken a word at all, and when she got home, her father asked her a question and she couldn't even remember how it felt to speak. No words whatsoever for three months. That's how bad it had been. Then Neville came, but she might as well have blown it. he would sit with her on the train, talk to her, laugh with her, joke with her, because besides Ginny, who wasn't at all close to Luna as of now, He had no friends either. Besides herself, of course. A thestral trapsed over and nuzzled her curly, free-flowing, waist-length hair.

Her hat had left her head. She turned up and lovingly patted the thestral's head.

"Hey, don't take my-" she realized that her hat was not in the jaws of the creature. Suddenly quite scared, she turned around slowly, and locked eye contact with Neville. Her hat was levitating in midair between them, and he was focusing on keeping it up from the wet snow. Luna looked down, sighed, slumped her shoulders, and turned back away from him, leaning against the tree trunk she had sought refuge underneath of. Her small fire warmed her. He was indeed looking quite handsome, in his earmuffs with straight, black hair spiking random directions. He too had a scarf, and he was wearing a heavier Gryffindor cloak.

After a moment or two, Luna felt Neville slip her hat gently back onto her head. She had not heard him come any closer. But there he was, putting a hat on her. How odd, as he was probably scared of her. Luna said nothing, but rather enjoyed his touch. A brown book she identified as her notebook slipped into her lap.

"I-I though maybe-you-you would w-want it back." he stuttered nervously, making her fight back a smile. He lowered himself down, next to her. Quite close, actually... Luna bit her lip.

"You're not scared of me?" she said so softly Neville barely heard her.

"Why would I be scared of you?" she noticed his stutter was gone.

"Maybe because I'm a lunatic and I like you. That's enough to scare most people."

"You're not a lunatic."

"I am. People call me 'Loony' actually." Neville was silent. "Of course I know about it, Neville, I'm not completely stupid. I am in Ravenclaw, mind you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." he sighed. Luna's observant nature noted that he seemed extremely nervous about something.

"I have a surprise for you." he said finally, courage in his voice. Luna had never heard him have courage in his voice. It was strange, but attracting.

"What?"

"After the meeting tonight, stay behind." he got up and left. Curious, Luna smiled to herself. Did she love surprises!

She put her bag down underneath her bed, remembering to place the Invisibility Charm on it. She suffed her wand in her pocket and rushed off to the seventh floor. Early, of course, just how she liked it. Neville was standing by the fire when she entered.

"Hello, Neville." she smiled, joining him. Her I-don't-give-a-crap-what-you-think-about-me personality had returned. Luna's radish earrings sparkled in the firelight. Neville turned to face her.

"I-uh-well," he said. "I guess I could give you your Christmas gift now," Luna smiled at him kindly. Not in the least did she expect him to do what he did. He bent down, seeing as he was much taller than her, and grazed her cheek with his nose, which made her feel very strange. Then, he kissed her. She thought it, too, felt very, very odd. A good feeling, though. She had never been kissed. Instinctively, she placed a hand on his shoulder. She really hadn't a clue why, though.

"Oh-uh-I'll just-er," Neville and Luna looked up, and a very uncomfortable Harry was standing there, awkwardly twiddling his wand in his hands. Luna felt heat rise to her skin around her neck and ears. Neville, however, looked completely and downright embarrassed. As if he could go crawl in a hole. Luna sighed and immediately removed her hand from his shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered, biting his lip. A few more members came in through the door.

The remainder of the lesson was quite boring. Unusual, it was rather exciting most times. Finally, the crowd began to disperse after Harry's speech about Christmas break. Luna noticed that Cho could not seem to look away from him. After his speech, she resorted to the mirror bearing a few photos. One of Cedric. Before too many people were gone, Neville grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her behind a Christmas tree. Of course, it drew a few glances from Ginny.

"What?"

"Shhhh.." Neville whispered.

"_What, are we spying on Cho and Harry for payback?_" she whispered to him as Harry fought his way through people towards Cho. The last of the members had gone. Neville shook his head.

"_Just waiting for them to leave so I-_" he stopped whispering when they realized how close Cho was to Harry. They said a few things they couldn't hear, and then they snogged. This caused Luna and Neville to freeze, turning quite red. Glancing back and forth between each other and the two making out, Luna bit her lip to keep from giggling. After what seemed like ten minutes or so, Harry pulled away very slowly, grabbed her hand, and led her from the Room of Requirement. Neville breathed out, leaning against the wall.

"I swear, I didn't know that would happen." Neville laughed. Luna finally let out her giggles. He lightly grasped her hand and led her up to the mirror where they were. "I thought, since you're my best friend," Luna couldn't help but smile, as he just called Luna his best friend. "You should know." he gripped her hand a little tighter. He glanced up at a picture of the old Order of the Pheonix. Luna could name all but two of them.

"About them?" Luna pointed to the couple with her free hand. Neville nodded.

"They are my parents. Were, I guess." Luna looked at him horrified. When she tried to speak, Neville cut her off. "When I was eighteen months old, a death-eater by the name of Bellatrix LeStrange tortured them to insanity. They're alive in St. Mungo's, but they don't even recognize me." he faltered. It was clear he was done, but Luna didn't speak. Instead, she did what she didn't think she had in her. She hugged him. Not just a little I-think-that's-awful hug, but she threw herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled a little, but placed his arms around her mid-section. After an eternity, she let go. Neville firmly gripped her sides to make her landing more graceful.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up at a thriving piece of mistletoe.

"Those are infested with Nargles." Luna exclaimed. She made a move to get away from under it, but Neville grabbed her arm.

"I know why Harry and Cho snogged." he said with finality, eyes fixed on the hanging plant.

"Why is that?" she said as Neville pulled her back up near him again. He blushed a little.

"You're supposed to snog whoever you're underneath it with." Luna was silent for a moment.

"I didn't know that." she exclaimed. "But I suppose that can only mean one thing." Neville grinned, lifting her up off her feet. One of Luna's hands found their way into his hair as they snogged, rather deeply, and quite alone... It was quite a while before they left the room for dinner, which was half over.

When Luna and Neville entered the casual Hall, they're hands intertwined, Olivia and Kristeen noticed them and looked quite frustrated indeed. Luna smiled at them and waved with her free hand, causing them to be even angrier that their plan backfired so badly. Not very bad to Luna and Neville, though. He led Luna over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the incredulous stares. A very evil look from Hannah Abbott was shot at Luna, but she only smiled kindly in return. Neville took a seat by Seamus, motioning for Luna to sit next to him. She did notice she wasn't the only Ravenclaw at a different table that night. Cho was flashing smiles at Harry every chance she got.

While Luna was helping herself to some pudding, Seamus whispered to Neville.

"You don't mean to tell me-" he flicked his eyes Luna's way. Though she could hear every word his heavy Irish accent said, she pretended for the sake of his embarrassment to not hear him at all. Neville just smirked.

Back in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory for fifth years, Neville was carefully tending a cactus breed on his nightstand. Harry and Ron were out cold, but he assumed Harry's dreams were filled with Cho. Dean was still reading in the common room, but Seamus was playing Wizard's Chess on his bed.

"You have to tell me." he said finally, while Neville was busy trimming spikes. Seamus made no attempt to keep quiet for Harry and Ron, they knew it took Orchestras to wake them up. Neville sighed.

"The girls who always spread rumors about Luna, they are her roommates. They found her notebook, and Luna had doodled my name or something, anyway" he ignored Seamus's howls of laughter. "They confronted me at breakfast this morning. Luna left once she realized they were walking towards me, so I followed her." Seamus was waiting intently for him to finish his story. "She was tending sitting in the forbidden forest, with a thestral beside her. I gave her her notebook and told her to stay back after the D.A. meeting, and I told her I had a 'Christmas gift' for her." Neville ignored Seamus when he howled again. He was still cutting spikes, and Harry and Ron were still out cold. He really confided in Seamus a lot, they were pretty good friends, but Luna was his best friend.

"Well? I assume ya' snogged her then?" Seamus said when he finally calmed down. Neville stayed silent, which only caused him to laugh again.

"Yes. But Harry walked in. So, after D.A., we stayed behind. But, the thing is, we had to hide behind a Christmas tree for ten minutes because Harry was snogging Cho. When they left, we walked over to the mirror, I told her something unimportant, and we realized we were-well-underneath-er-mistletoe." Seamus was contemplating.

"Told her something unimportant, eh? Wait, Harry was snogging Cho?" Dean walked in at that moment.

"Harry snogged Cho? As in- Cho Chang? the prettiest girl in school?" Neville and Seamus burst into laughter, finally stirring Harry, but Ron slept on.

"What?" he groaned groggily, attempting to throw pillows at them. Dean made a kissy face.

"Nothing. We just heard a rumor that you snogged Cho, that's all." Harry sat up and turned bright red.

"That is none of your bloody business!" he exclaimed. "Who told you that?" Neville's heart sank, but Seamus saved him.

"A little birdie!" Dean and Neville howled. Ron sat up and stared at them angrily.

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing so loudly?" he said incredulously. Dean, Seamus, and Neville said in unison,

"A little birdie told us Harry snogged Cho!" Ron stiffled a laugh, resulting in a dirty glance from Harry.

"Did you tell them Harry?" Ron asked.

"You knew?" Seamus questioned.

"Of course I bloody knew he's my best mate!" Ron snapped. Not seriously though.

"Who all knows, then, besides us?" Dean inquired.

"Mione." Ron said sheepishly. "Harry told us at dinner before Cho came over. We _thought_ no one heard. Apparently not." Everyone laughed until they cried.

In the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory for fourth years, Luna was sitting on her bed, scribbling in her notebook. Olivia and Kristeen, for once, were quiet.

"Why so quiet?" Luna asked dreamily without looking up. Olivia sighed.

"Luna, how did you do it."

"Do what?"

"Neville."

"Nothing. He did it all."

"What exactly did he do?"

"If I tell you, I wouldn't be surprised to see it in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow." Kristeen groaned.

"Just tell us if he snogged you!" Olivia cried impatiently.

"Oh, well of course he snogged me." Luna smirked, still not looking up. Kristeen squealed.

"Really? What was it like!" Luna looked up, confused.

"Why?"

"A peck, or a real snog?"

"Whhyyy?"

"Was it quick or passionate?"

"That is none of your bloody business!" Luna said calmly, unaware of the irony in her words. Unaccustomed to Luna's retorts, they backed off. After a few minutes, Olivia said sheepishly,

"Tell us in one sentence."

"You're starting to make me think I'm the only one in here who has ever snogged anyone."

"You are." Kristeen stated bravely. "Please, though! One sentence!" Luna sighed.

"It was a perfectly wonderful, passionate, yes, _intense_, snog that I'll surely never forget." Kristeen and Olivia burst into incurable giggles, and Luna couldn't help but stiffle one herself before blowing out the candle on her nightstand.

In the morning, a witch was stationed at the entrance to the Great Hall with a list of Hogsmeade goers that day. Luna signed her name and walked into the very empty Hall, sure to check that her notebook was secure in her shoulder bag. To her surprise, Ginny was sitting there, blotchy eyed, eating a piece of toast. Luna walked over to her.

"Hello, Ginny." she chirped. Ginny sighed.

"Luna, I broke up with Michael."

"Why would you do that?" she replied softly, comforting the clearly unstable Ginny.

"I can't get over _him_! I just can't! It's ridiculous, but when I heard about Cho and Harry, I, I, I couldn't feel anything for Michael anymore. No use making him think I want to be serious. And _while we're at it, _WHAT exactly is going on with you and Nev?"

"Oh, that, I do believe we are dating. I could be mistaken.."

"Oh cut it!" Ginny snapped. "My two best friends! What if you split?"

"I don't think that will happen." Luna softly enthused. "Oh, here he comes now." Neville approached them with an idiotic grin on his face. When he stopped by Luna, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny arched a brow.

"Let's get a butterbeer today, yeh?" Luna nodded, smiling. Ginny coughed sarcastically.

"Can you two cut the crap and just tell me it's true?"

"What?" Neville said, looking away from Luna.

"Are you two dating?"

"I-uh" Neville blushed.

"Yes, yes we are. I'm surprised you needed to ask, it seems he just asked me on a date." Neville's jaw dropped. Ginny sighed. Luna looked back and forth between them emotionlessly.

"What is it? Nargle got your tounges?" Seamus walked over, followed by Dean, who whistled. Neville removed his hand from Luna's shoulder quickly.

"Lookey here! Nev's got 'imself a girl!" Seamus chimed. Dean sniggered.

"Cut it, you," Neville defended. Luna just smiled.

"It's public, now, ain't it, though?" Seamus asked. "I mean, you can't date someone and the school won't know." Dean nodded in agreement. Harry walked over, and Ginny stood up and fled immediately.

"C'mon then! Give us a kiss!" Ernie called from the Hufflepuff table. Neville blushed and Harry tried to protest to leave him alone, but Luna saw an oppurtunity. She stood up on her tiptoes, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. For the world to see. Seamus and Dean sniggered, Harry looked slightly dumbstruck, Hannah was about to throw something, and Olivia and Kristeen a few tables over suddenly shut up. Thank Merlin the Professors weren't up yet. Someone whistled. Unfortunately, in the middle of their snog, Professor MaGonagall walked in to inform the students that the first carriage to Hogsmeade was ready. She stopped abruptly when she spotted Luna and Neville.

"Longbottom, Lovegood, please come with me." she stated. Luna and Neville jumped apart, unaware their was a Professor present. Sheepishly, they followed.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I-"

"So, you were-snogging-Miss Lovegood?."

"I-what?" Neville said incredulously. Luna looked joyful.

"Anything that would aggravate Professor Umbridge is a welcome sight. Please, enjoy your trip in Hogsmeade." she said, motioning to the carriage. Then, she left. Off to the Great Hall, Neville supposed. He climbed up, and helped Luna in. Quite alone. The carriage lurched forward.

"Nev, you never told me!"

"Tell you what, Luna?"

"You have a very serious case of Wrackspurts! Oh, and call me Lu, when we're not in public, of course." she smiled. Neville sniggered.

"Alright Lu, just what must I do to relieve myself of such awful creatures?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it can easily be cured with a butterbeer and a great deal of snogging." Neville smirked.

"That so?"

"Oh, yes." she said plainly as he leaned in. And a butterbeer with a side of snogging is exactly what they did.


End file.
